Like the cool kids
by crystalpowerkiss
Summary: It's high school time for the PC and while they're ecstatic to have their alpha right where she belongs, they're not sure if even as a unit they're ready to deal with the drama, scandal, gossip, and bullshit that comes with high school. Can our girls navigate their way to the top unscathed? And more importantly can they stay there? Or will the Golden East hierarchy take them down?
1. Fic Correction

**Bro. I can't believe I've had this account for 8 years. That is insane to me. Well I was inspired to do this FF because Lit&Writing class has gotten me back in to writing. I miss writing fics and honestly hope that I can improve my writing and start branching out to other books, movies, comics, anime etc. Anyway enjoy and give your thoughts.**

**The girls…**

Massie Block- Is living with her Aunt Doll (Dalia) and two cousins. According to her parents, if she can demonstrate maturity and stay out of trouble her first semester of high school, she can finish the remaining four years of high school in Westchester and continue living with her aunt; Maturity? Hell was she or wasn't she the youngest and highest grossing Be Pretty cosmetics sales rep in Be Pretty history? Please, maturity is practically Massie's middle name. However, with two of the most popular, party loving upperclassmen of Golden East Academy for cousins, Massie might find staying out of trouble to be more difficult than she'd originally thought.

Alicia Rivera- Is the rising star of the Golden Delights dance team and the school's journalism club. So what could complete the over the moon Latina's already perfect high school career? Why the star basketball player of course. After all it's only fitting that the star on the court and the star on the dance floor be together.

Kristen Gregory- From the outside looking in, Kristen's life seems perfect; she's a star on the soccer field and in the classroom, but Kristen's personal life is a wreck. An over bearing momager, the impending divorce of her parents, and all the pressure to remain the perfect athlete, scholar, and daughter may cause Kristen to do something unthinkable to escape.

Dylan Marvil- Love will make you do some crazy things, and the Marvelous Marvils film crew is there to capture every moment of Dylan's steamy new love life.

Claire Lyons- Is desperate to have an identity outside of the group plain Jane and Cam's girlfriend. Claire is willing to do almost anything to breathe new life in to her boring existence, including taking a part on a new sitcom.

Maia Johnson Block- Is Massie's junior alpha of a cousin. A caramel skinned, curly haired beauty and party girl who's ecstatic to finally have a little sister to mentor and take under her wing like she'd always wanted. What's more Massie doesn't mind getting her hands dirty if it means taking down that bitch Skye Hamilton. This year is going to be epic.

Skye Hamilton- The bitter ballet star is determined to be the star of Golden East Academy after her failure at Alpha Academy. She'll do anything to stay on top even if it means dismantling Golden East royalty (Maia) and her little protégé's (The Pretty Committee)

**The Guys**

Esteban Ortiz Block- Maia's sexy Latin half-brother and Massie's other cousin. The tall, built basketball superstar loves life, partying, and girls, but no girl has ever captivated him for long- That is until Alicia showed up.

Chris Abeley- Never thought he'd be in to BDSM, but his new girls got him whipped like a well dominated sub. She's sweet, funny, cool, and loyal and would never do anything to hurt him, so why can't he just temper his jealous streak?

Josh Hotz- Can't figure out why Alicia is being so distant towards him..

Cam Fisher- Same problem as Josh.

Derrick Harrington- Shouldn't be so psyched Massie is single, but he is.

**Things to keep in mind: This is set after Tale of Two Pretties; Massie's parents did let her finish her eighth grade year at BOCD; I will go over how each girl spent her summer break as they get ready for the first day of school; I don't know how Alpha's ended so I don't actually know if Skye got it or not; If anybody wants to let me know inbox me or put it in the review. I was always curious who won, but lost tabs on the books. Anyways in this AU she did lose at Alpha Academy, got sent back and is bitter; and finally, if you're wondering how Massie can have a half black cousin and a half Latino cousin, same mom (white) different dad's/husband's guys (black and Latino)**

**Reviews would be lovely **


	2. Last Summer I

Dylan Marvil caught a glimpse of herself in her kiss printed, full length mirror and let her eyes roam down her body. And boy did she like what she saw.

Thanks to waist training and a moderate diet and exercise regimen, Dylan's new waist was a mere twenty-eight inches while her bust was thirty-eight and her hips capped it off and almost forty-two inches. Her new and improved hour glass figure wasn't the only thing that had changed about Dylan though. To inspire her during her waist training regimen, Dylan had devoured anything to do with pin up models, corsette's, and burlesque and was now obsessed with the style. Her infamous fire red hair was now frequently styled in to a Betty Paige like half up-do, while a tattoo of a chubby pin up girl kicking her leg up in the air with a cheeky wink and a grin adorned Dylan's shoulder blade.

Anything baggy was tossed out for waist cinching, form fitting, flared out skirts, pants, and dresses, but best of all-

"Oh!" Dylan giggled in surprise as she felt strong arms squeeze her tiny waist.

The unmistakable push of a bulge against her butt made her blush with excitement.

In a sultry voice she teased: "Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Chris Abeley's sapphire blue eyes met her own emerald green ones in the mirror.

"It's a gun alright; are you feeling trigger happy?"

Dylan smacked his arm as Chris leaned down and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

So maybe her new boyfriend did have something to do with her new attitude, but hey, they do say when you lose your virginity you get a certain switch in your hips...

"_We can make it look like she over eats to compensate for feeling inferior to her sisters; sort of a Khloe Kardashian angle. People really couldn't get enough of Dylan last season."_

_Dylan whipped her head around to find the source of the unmistakable whispering of a film crew trying to be "sneaky."_

"_Umm, I can _hear _you!" she snapped, rolling her eyes. "And me feel inferior next to Jamie and Ryan? As if." _

_She dabbed the rest of the pizza residue off her mouth. So what if she had just downed a small pizza and a basket of bacon wrapped mozzarella? The polls were in and fat was where it was at this year._

_All Dylan wanted was to spend the free time she had before the Marvil's family vacation, at her favorite pizza joint and pig out without having to deal with the disapproving stares of Massie and Alicia or her mother and sister's constant judgment. Was that too much to ask?_

_Finally, the film crew stepped out of the shadows, not even attempting to seem apologetic or ashamed._

"_Dylan," the one with the boom piped up, "can you maybe try looking a bit remorseful or guilty? Wipe your mouth for effect."_

_Shrugging casually, Dylan replied: "Sure thing." she widened her round, green eyes in an attempt to look shocked and dazed then ran her hands over her face to give the impression that she was filled with regret then, popping out her oil stained middle fingers, she winked straight in to the camera lens before bolting to any building that was far the fuck away from the Marvelous film crew._

"_Hey!" she heard one of the camera men shout before they took off behind her._

_At this point, Dylan was used to the game of Tom and Jerry she and the film crew always played, but that didn't mean she liked it._

_She wheezed as she tried to remember to breathe in through her nose and out through her mouth, but that only confused her so mouth breathing it was. I'm so going to vom that pizza up. She thought angrily. All that trouble to spend some quality time with her favorite Italian delicacy and it was going to waste thanks to the Marvelous Marvil's film crew._

_Just like my personal life. Dylan thought with an eye roll. Finally, it occurred to her to look back and see if she'd lost the crew. She smiled when she realized the coast seemed clear, just as she was about to come to a stop, a solid figure took care of that._

"_Ow, _shit_!"_

"_Oh man, sorry, are you OK?" A deep voice inquired._

_Dylan gazed at the broad hand in front of her before grabbing it to hoist herself up._

"_I'm good." she could feel the heat of a blush on her cheeks. How embarrassing. She couldn't even bring herself to look at the stranger; that is until they said her name._

"_Dylan?"_

"_Huh?" she asked, coming face to face with Chris Abeley._

"_I thought it was you. You were running like your life was at stake."_

"_It is!"_

"_There she is!"_

_Oh god!_

_To Dylan's horror the cameras had managed to find their way back to her. She whipped back around._

"_Chris you've gotta help me!"_

"_Wha-"_

"_Just get me as far away from _them_ as possible," She jerked her thumb towards the sprinting film crew. "Please!" she begged._

_Chris' jaw tightened before he yanked open the passenger door and practically shoved her inside. Then he double O sevened to the other side of the car and jumped in._

"_Hang on!"_

_She barely managed to clip her seat belt on before Chris jerked the car in to motion and sped off sending Dylan flying back into her seat with a shocked laugh. The last thing she saw was the bewildered film crew in the rear view mirror. She rolled down her window and stuck her body out as far as it would go flipping them the bird one last time for the road._

_When she dropped back in the car Chris was laughing and so was she. Together they chimed: "That was awesome," before high fiving._

"_So the Marvil's definitely isn't fabricated, you're as cool in real life as you are on the show." Chris exclaimed._

_Visibly shocked, Dylan questioned; "You watch Marvelous Marvils?"_

_Blushing Chris answered. "Well, just my mom, being a psychologist and all...she, uh, studies the behavior of reality TV stars."_

"_Bullshit!" Dylan fake coughed._

_Chris laughed, looking guilty. "Anyway where to?"_

"_I don't know man," Dylan sighed, finally relaxing in to her seat. "I'm just glad to be away from them. Anywhere."_

"_My place to watch movies?" Chris asked, sounding hopeful._

"_Umm," Dylan hesitated. Sure Chris was hot and had saved her, but she wasn't sure about being alone with him._

"_It's either my place where they can't track you, your place where they'll most likely be waiting, or one of your friends places where they'll figure out where you are eventually."_

_Damn. When he put it like that, he had a point._

"_Your place." Dylan answered, hoping she wasn't making a huge mistake._

_When they finally pulled in to the Abeley's driveway Dylan was relieved to see his parent's black Jag parked. That meant they wouldn't be completely alone._

_Chris led them both into the Abeley's spacious, yet comfortably decorated home and Dylan instantly relaxed. The walls were a cream with stripes of brown and orange painted on them, while the soft carpet was a similar cream color and large chocolate brown sofas with big, fluffy orange, white, green and red pillows thrown on them sat around a Samsung curve TV. How did they manage to make such a large house seem so lived in? It was a trick that none of the PC's family's, with the exception of Claire, had managed to master._

_Dylan headed towards one of the large brown couches while Chris headed towards the stairs._

"_Aren't you coming?" he questioned._

"_Oh, um, y-yeah." Dylan stuttered feeling her face getting as red as her hair._

_She nervously followed Chris up the short flight of steps to a room that faced another door covered in caution tape. The sign on it read:_ _Enter with caution...actually, just keep out._

_She shook her head. Layne._

"_Welcome to my humble abode." Chris said leading her in to his room._

_Dylan smirked and rolled eyes._

"_And yes I know how lame that sounded." he laughed. He picked up a remote and turned on the mounted flat screen. "So what are you in the mood for?" he asked, flipping through channels._

"_Ooh, Mama is on! Let's do horror and see how many dumb ass mistakes people can make while running for their lives."_

_Chris looked at her in shock, and Dylan almost regretted saying that. How weird and morbid she must have-_

"_No way! You do that too?" he grinned._

_Dylan laughed in surprise._

"_Dude are you kidding? Scary movies are hilarious."_

_Chris went to a mini fridge in the corner of his room. When he emerged he was holding a glass of something pink and a PABST beer._

"_Drink every time someone does something stupid?" he challenged her with a grin._

"_You're on." Dylan smirked._

_Ten cans between them of of Applerita's, PABSTs, and Budlight's later, Dylan was feeling sufficiently tipsy, but much more relaxed._

"_Hey you ever wonder what they do after everything is over in horror movies," she slurred. "Like are they just not going to talk about the traumatic ass shit they just went through or do they get help?"_

_Chris laughed. "Right. They should have a genre for what happens _after _the horror movies. Life After Witnessing Brutal Murders genre. You notice how the killers troll the shit out of the people running too? Like one minute they're behind them then they're like: lol, jk, troll face, and then the camera pans over and they're gone."_

"_I know right! Their like I'm just fuckin with you man!"_

"_Uh uh uh not today!"_

"_Nah bruh."_

_It was stupid, nonsensical, and the two of them couldn't stop laughing. Another couple beers later, they were on a random episode of Keeping up with the Kardashian's._

_Randomly, Chris proclaimed:"I would marry Khloe."_

"_You like Khloe?" Dylan asked in surprise. "Usually guys-"_

"_Are hung up on Kim's plastic cheeks."_

"_I was going to say ass, but"_

"_Both sets of cheeks are as fake as her personality."_

_Dylan snorted out a laugh._

"_Khloe's more my speed. She's curvy, hot, fun, goofy, and just sexy as hell," he paused for a second. "You're like that too. I guess that's why you're my favorite on your show."_

"_So you admit you watch reality TV!" Dylan exclaimed victoriously._

_Too drunk to be embarrassed, Chris just chuckled. _

"_Alright you got me. I like watching hot chicks act catty, but you're nothing like that, and that's what I like most about you."_

_He already had one arm casually draped around her, but used the other to turn her face to him._

"_I'm glad we chilled." His white toothed smile was so genuine and so damn hot. Dylan was hypnotized_

"_Me too."_

_When he leaned in for a kiss she didn't stop it and when she felt herself sinking in to the sofa she didn't stop that either. She didn't stop him when his hand roamed up her shirt and felt herself get hot when the other moved up her thigh._

_It was actually Chris who pulled back._

"_Maybe we should stop. I know you're a little drunk and I don't want you to regret this."_

_The small part of Dylan's brain that _was _clinging to sobriety agreed with Chris, but her body and the rest of her inebriated senses didn't care. She clutched his shirt, the very small sober part of her was shocked at how bold she was being, but everything else told her this was exactly what she wanted._

"_I won't. I want this." she mumbled. To her satisfaction, Chris obliged with a kiss._

The next evening when she got home she had lied to her mom that she had spent the night at Kristen's, who, thankfully, agreed she would go along with the lie without asking for much detail. Dylan had been quiet and withdrawn the whole day. She wasn't a virgin anymore, and she didn't quite know how to feel about it. All she knew was that her first time was a drunken romp and she was ashamed of herself. She hadn't waited for "the right one" or the romantic night at the beach, instead she had been the "come over, get drunk, and let's bang" chick. Despite Chris' warning, she was ashamed.

She wasn't shocked when she got another call from Chris asking her to hang. She agreed, just knowing he was going to ask her for sex again. After all that was all guys thought of a girl after sex the first night right? She planned to let him know they couldn't see each other again. However, to her surprise he just wanted her to watch movies with him, Layne, and Layne's new garage band boyfriend. Even more to her surprise she had a great time. Snacks and drinks were abundant, Layne was actually pretty funny, and her boyfriend wasn't the loser Dylan would have expected. In fact he was kind of hot and funny. The four of them actually had a good time laughing, drinking,and watching 22 Jump Street.

"I had fun tonight, Layne and her boyfriend are hilarious. I'm actually kind of jealous of your relationship with your sister."

At that moment, Chris grabbed her hand and said: "You're an amazing person Dylan. Really."

Taken aback, Dylan said the only thing that came to mind. "You're cool too."


End file.
